


The One Where Alex Googles Henry and Himself

by shellygurumi



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanfiction, M/M, disaster bi alex claremont-diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: After New Years and before The Red Room. In an attempt to figure out his sexuality and his feelings for Henry, Alex accidentally stumbles across a fanfic website and reads one or two about himself and Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 193





	The One Where Alex Googles Henry and Himself

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped and I wrote a thing.

Several conversations had led Alex to come dangerously close to the realization that he might actually be bisexual. He’s still not entirely convinced, though, and one night found him spiralling out of control through Google searches. He eventually ended up looking up photos of Henry and tried to understand the feelings he might have for the other man. Photos of Henry led to photos of himself and Henry together, on their BFF Press Tour Events. Sometimes he would see a look in Henry’s eyes that he never noticed in person. Usually when Alex wasn’t looking at Henry to see said look.

He started scrolling through the comments. Never read the comments, it was rule number one, and being the half-Mexican son of the first female democratic president had taught him that rule very well. Nonetheless, now was not a time for logic, so he read the comments on the photos of the two of them together, looking like actual best friends almost. A good number of girls (and even a few guys) were gushing their “kiss already” commentary and that was when Alex realized that a wide population of people on the internet shipped them together.

This was something he never, ever thought could be possible. He hated Henry. Didn’t he? He thought he did. But it was all so confusing now. Maybe he didn’t hate Henry and his beautiful face and sandy hair and all his muscles...  _ Fuck _ . 

Time to get away from the comments section. Time to go back to Google. Maybe that was a mistake, though, because the searches for Henry’s name and his own landed him on a fanfiction site, looking at “RPF” stories. He had always known that fanfiction was a thing, mainly because of June and Nora. Alex hadn’t actually fallen down that rabbit hole just yet, let alone thought to venture into the world of fanfiction about  _ himself. _ Never mind fanfiction about himself and his now maybe-not-so-sworn-enemy Henry the fucking Prince Of Wales.

Alex didn’t notice when his fingers came up to his lips, tracing over them, thinking about how it felt when Henry kissed him and he kissed back. His heart beat a little faster. He clicked a link, opened a story, and began scrolling through.

> _ The press events had started getting to Alex, he was tired out from all the media attention. Prince Henry ran his fingers through Alex’s brown locks, humming softly to him. “It’s okay, love, we are almost through.” He kissed Alex’s temple and Alex turned to absolute mush under Henry’s attention. He never believed he would be comforted by a Prince. _

Alex choked on a laugh. It was ridiculous, and nothing at all like reality. As if he would be tired of the press tours, more like the other way around. Suddenly, Alex remembered how nervous Henry seemed just before that first interview they had together, and his face grew soft. He closed the story and opened another one. Skimming his way through. More mush, more uncharacteristic writing. This time Henry was stoic and stern as Alex practically climbed into his lap mewling for attention. Yeah right.

He tried another. It started out at a formal dinner with vague details that didn’t last long before Henry dragged Alex into a private room.

> _ Henry pushed Alex up against the door once it shut. He was taller than the First Son and crowded in on him. Alex was gasping slightly, his mouth open, looking up into Henry’s face.  _
> 
> _ “Wh-what...” Alex began, then Henry leaned down and kissed him hard. Alex didn’t know what to make of the move. They had been best friends for ages and he never knew that Henry felt this way. That Henry felt the same way he did. _
> 
> _ Alex melted into the kiss, and returned it eagerly, lifting a hand up to press against Henry’s chest, gripping at his shirt. Henry’s hands came up to hold onto Alex’s hips, pinning him more firmly against the door. A whimper escaped Alex’s throat, he tilted his head to the side, letting the kiss become deeper. _
> 
> _ The kiss broke after several hot moments and Henry pulled back just enough to look at Alex’s face. Alex’s eyes fluttered open, blinked a few times, and met the Prince’s dark blues. “How long have you been waiting to do that?” Alex asked, breathless. _
> 
> _ “Too long,” Henry replied.  _
> 
> _ “Me too,” Alex agreed and threw his arms around Henry’s neck. Henry brought his hands down to hook under Alex’s thighs, hoisting him up in strong arms. He carried Alex over to the bed they had shared so innocently in the past. Late nights, long talks, watching movies and eating biscuits until they fell asleep. Tonight was different, though. Tonight all their pent up desires would be fulfilled. Henry lowered Alex tenderly onto the bed, settling between his legs, and began kissing him fully once more. Alex moaned and pressed his hips up to meet-- _

Alex slammed his laptop shut. When did the room get so hot? He stood up from his bed and stepped away from it, looking at his laptop like it has just turned into a snake. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath. What the ever loving fuck was going on? Alex paced around the room a few times, and decided to make a list.

  1. He used to hate Henry 
  2. Turns out that he just didn’t know Henry that well
  3. Henry is actually a pretty cool dude
  4. He liked spending time with Henry
  5. They were basically like for real, real life friends now
  6. Henry kissed him at New Years
  7. He kissed Henry back
  8. Now Henry wasn’t answering his texts anymore
  9. Also he apparently really liked guys
  10. And he really wanted to kiss Henry again

He picked up his phone and opened his text message to Henry. He scrolled up to see all the messages he had sent, one after another, none of which Henry had replied to. Resisting the urge to send another, he tossed his phone onto the bed next to the snake that was his laptop. Alex ran both hands through his hair and decided he needed to find a way to see Henry again, in person. It couldn’t be that hard, there were definitely events that the both of them could potentially be at. 

Alex resolved to figure this shit out, hopefully sooner than later. He just wished he could get the words to that fanfic out of his head. He also had to resist the urge to read the rest of it. Carefully pulling his laptop off the bed and setting it a safe distance away on his desk, Alex climbed into bed. He was going to figure this out, one way or another. But for all intents and purposes, it was becoming painfully clear that Alex was, in fact, bisexual. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Never read the comments" is a rule for everything except fanfics. Always read the comments on AO3. Pls leave me comments and kudos? If you feel so inclined.


End file.
